I Am Displaced
by Chelsey The Bloody
Summary: A new girl, who is more than what she seems, is brought to Sunnydale by the Trio.
1. Default Chapter

She sat cross-legged on the cool, dry grass. She bobbed her head gently to the music streaming from her earphones. The sun shone brightly above her, reflecting off of her radiant auburn hair. She had shades on; unusual, just her style; she had a way of throwing things together and making them look good. She had been studying fashion design in one of New York's most prestigious schools for a little over a year. She put down her sketchpad and lay back, stretching out her long, ripped-jean clad legs, and placed her hands behind her head; gazing up at the sky. She smiled, remembering. Ben, her fiancé, had taken her out on a romantic date the night before, and told her just how much he loved her. The sun was warm on her face and she felt herself begin to doze slightly. She jumped up when she sensed a figure hovering over her. Her friend Steph grinned down at her, "Made ya jump!" she giggled. "How are ya Chi?" The red head smiled softly back, "Great, thanks." She moved her arm slightly to hide the new bruise, which had bloomed on her hip. What Steph wasn't aware of was that Chi wasn't like most eighteen year olds. Unlike most teenagers, she spent most of her nights fighting demons and vampires in New York's back alleys and bad neighbourhoods. She was a Slayer.

She reached up and ran a hand through her soft hair. She cast her brown-eyed gaze skyward, looking at the stars that strained to be seen through the smoke. She shivered. "Something's coming!" her mind warned. She dropped her hands to her sides, and moved her feet shoulder width apart, readying herself. The alley was silent. Her fingers twitched, ready to be made into a fist, ready for action. A cold hand grasped her shoulder. Instinctively, her hand punched forward and drew back. Fast. Her elbow made contact with the attackers solar plexus, sending him flying backwards, noisily falling on several trashcans. "Who the hell are you?" the vamp cried in frustration. "Your worst nightmare." She said simply; before thrusting the stake into his chest. Wiping vampire dust from her hands, she stalked away.

What she wasn't aware of was that someone was watching her; camera in hand. When she left he turned, hurrying back to the black transit van waiting in the next alley. He raised his hand and lightly rapped the Star Wars theme on the back door. The door opened, and he quickly jumped in.

As she walked around the corner, alert and on the lookout for danger, she saw a sight worse than she could have ever imagined. She would have gladly fought off a dozen Kungai demons in order to avoid this; she knew _that_ would have probably hurt less. She felt her heart twist painfully in her chest as her eyes confirmed what she thought her head had imagined. Ben was draped over another girl; she didn't know who she was, and they were kissing passionately. "Ben?" she asked, her voice cracking with pain. Ben shot back, moving his dark hair from his eyes. His eyes widened. "Wait!" he shouted. She started to walk away. He followed her, leaving the girl behind in the alley. He called her name. "Wait! It meant nothing to me! You have to believe me!" She shuddered at the cliché, and turned to face him. "Did you sleep with her?" she asked. He didn't have to answer. His eyes told her the whole story. She looked him directly in the eyes. "Was it worth it?" The rain began to fall as she walked away from him, leaving him on his knees in the dark alley.

Meanwhile, in the van, Jonathon was hurriedly reporting on what he had seen. "She was like Batgirl! Next time, one of you guys has to video her!" he whined. Warren sighed heavily, and turned to watch the screen. Andrew squirmed excitedly in his seat, "Did you see that?" he squealed. "No asshole, I was watching the ceiling." Warren spat sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Andrew took no notice of him. "The way she was all: _Your worst nightmare…_ I mean, that was hot." Warren nodded distractedly, focusing on the figure on the screen. He turned to Jonathon, "Get your magic bone." He and Andrew looked at one another and sniggered. "It's _not_ funny!" Jonathon moaned. "Whatever man," Warren smirked, "Just get it." Jonathon bent down and picked up the bone from the box at his feet. He laid out the ingredients for the spell, and began to chant…

She made her way slowly back to her dorm room. She lit some candles and pressed a button on her cd player. The soothing sounds of the music filled the tiny space… her space. She fell back onto her soft bed, kicking off her converse as she did so. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up her book, The Bell Jar. She had read it so many times, and never found it boring. However, tonight she couldn't concentrate. Tears clouded her eyes. She lay back on her pillows and wept softly.

She shivered and drew the duvet up closer. The candles had long burnt out and the cd was done. Her book lay on the floor in a heap. Blinding lights and warm tears danced behind her closed eyelids. She tried desperately to shake them off. She saw a handsome blonde, smiling lovingly at her. A small smile formed on her sleeping tear stained face, and her hand reached out to touch his. Before her eyes, she saw him transform into a vampire, his blue eyes turning yellow and losing their softness, his smile changing into a dangerous smirk. Her outstretched hand drew back. She felt shocked that he didn't repulse her. On the contrary, her dream self moved towards him, sweeping her hair away from her pale neck, inviting him. His gleaming white fangs got closer… closer…

She shot up, clutching her head. What the hell was that? And who? She shook it off; trying to dismiss it as a dream, although she knew it was more. She looked over to the window, noticing that the sun was rising.

"What does the spell do? Huh?" Warren asked eagerly. Jonathon smiled. "I've fed her a dream; a false scene featuring someone important from her future, and it will come true for a day. She'll be a vampire for the day." Warren grinned; this was going to be _awesome._

She stretched her arms up, yawning. She felt a strange, desperate hunger, along with the unbearable sadness. She got up out of bed, and crossed to the window. She reached up to draw back the curtain and stumbled back in agony as the sunlight hit her. She tasted blood in her mouth… and felt horrified to find that it tasted… good! She ran her tongue across her teeth, and felt… fangs! She touched her forehead. She was a vamp! It wasn't food she was hungry for! She was craving blood! Unsure of what to do, she crawled over to the window, drawing the heavy curtain closed. She stood up and dived back into her bed, hiding underneath the covers.

A little while later, she heard a tentative tap on her door. "Chi!" Steph called worriedly, "Are you there, Chi?" She crept out from under the covers and slid quietly to the door. She felt her fangs slide down, as she smelt the intoxicating scent of fresh human blood through the door. She stuffed her fist into her mouth, knowing that Steph would demand to come in if she knew she was there, and she knew that Steph probably wouldn't emerge alive.

Steph left eventually, allowing her to relax slightly. What was going on? Had her dream come true? She hadn't even dreamt enough to know whether she had been _bitten_, let alone sired! No, something funny was definitely going on here, and she fully intended to find out what it was. But it would have to wait till the sun went down.

She sat up like a shot. Someone was banging on her door, trying to get in. She looked out the window; it was pitch black outside. Her watch read 02:09am. The door burst open, and three teenage boys came in and grabbed her.

"Get your hands off of me!" she cried. Warren stepped back as she kicked out her legs. Jonathon and Andrew grasped her wrists tightly, dragging her from her room. Warren withdrew a small golden shell from his pocket. "What is this?" she sneered, "The Little Mermaid?" Warren smirked at her, "No, _your_ worst nightmare." Her head fell back sharply as all her strength was drawn from her; colourful energy flowing out from between her parted lips. It was captured in the shell, which began to glow brightly with her power. She fell forward helplessly into Warren's arms. "You're welcome baby…" he drawled.

She blinked several times as she opened her eyes. Her head swam. She tried to reach up to steady her head, but found her hands were tied. She turned to look around her. She was in a basement, tied to a pillar. "Aww crap!" she thought. "Hello?" she croaked, her throat burning in pain. "Oww!" she murmured. She heard a creak on the stairs. She glanced upwards. Warren was coming down. "Hey baby…" he smirked.

"You!" she said accusingly, "I've seen you somewhere before! Who are you?" she demanded angrily. Warren looked behind him to where Jonathon and Andrew were standing on the stairs. He sneered, "We are the…" Andrew jumped forward and cut him off, "We're the trio! So, ummm, cower in fear!" He grinned up at Warren. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm so totally cowering here. Help me. Help me." She said sullenly. She looked up at Jonathon who was squirming nervously on the stairs. He avoided her steely gaze, staring at the floor. She looked at the chain hanging from his neck, and gasped. He had the shell around his puny little neck! She felt rage and pain boil up inside her. "Calm down!" her inner voice urged, "I have a plan…"

Jonathon lifted his head from his comic book as he heard his name. He was worried. Andrew and Warren had gone out for supplies, leaving him here with _her_. "Don't worry dude, she's all strengthless." Warren had said as they left. She called his name again. "What?" he demanded anxiously. She rasped that she needed a drink. Jonathon crossed to the fridge, and took out a can.

She watched Jonathon as he walked back over to her. He knelt down beside her. She felt bad, because apart from the whole "evil genius" gig, he was kinda sweet; in a goofy, puppy dog sort of way. She shook the feeling off. He raised the straw to her lips. She smirked at him. "Not _that _kind of drink. Silly Jonathon…" She looked as longingly as she could at the thin vein on his neck. He looked utterly terrified. She had to admit, his fear was delicious. "But…but the spell should be done by now!" he stuttered. That broke her concentration for a millisecond. "Spell?" she thought. She quickly regained her focus. "Your little spell seems to have left some _urges_ in me…" she smiled menacingly.

Jonathon drew in a sharp intake of breath as she moved closer to his neck. He sighed and shivered as she kissed his throat. Maybe he should just let her? Bitten by a slayer, what a way to die. He'd be remembered forever…

His mind snapped back to reality quickly as he felt her teeth.

She closed her teeth over the thin chain and pulled back as hard as she could. Jonathon gasped in shock and shame. Time seemed to slow as the chain snapped and the tiny gold shell hovered in the air between them. The door opened as the shell fell. Andrew dived forward, Warren stood stock still in shock, and Jonathon appeared to have stopped breathing.

As the glass shattered, she felt herself regenerated with her own energy; empowered. The force of it all smashed her to the floor. She exhaled in delight and threw her head up to look at them all, her eyes burning. "It's playtime boys…" she snarled.

Buffy Summers was becoming increasingly more worried. The trio were up to their old tricks again. Giles had received a call to say that a young girl had been abducted by three teenage boys in New York, and brought here, to Sunnydale. "God," she thought, "What fun the hell mouth is! Now I have to explain all this shit to this poor girl. Oh yeah, vampires and demons exist, you want some tea?" She clenched her jaw. "Damn it!" She pulled on her boots and stood up, reaching for the phone. The buttons beeped loudly and she put the receiver to her ear. "He-llo?" Xander's voice cheerily asked. "Hey, it's me. We got a problem. The trio." She heard Xander sigh heavily, "On my way." Buffy placed the receiver back on the base. She crossed the hall and lightly rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door. "Will? Xand' and I have something to do, 'kay?" Buffy heard the shower switch off, and the slim redhead appeared at the door in a dressing gown. "Want me to keep an eye on Dawnie?" she asked. Buffy smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Buffy made her way down the stairs. She opened the front door. Xander Harris; a stocky guy with dark hair, stood in the doorway. He smiled at her. Xander's fiancée, the beautiful ex-demon Anya, had her arm linked through his. On Xander's left stood a handsome, brooding blonde in a leather duster. He raised his head as a greeting. "Alright Buffy?" She smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine when we sort out these idiots." Spike was like a brother to her. Yup; her big, quiet, _undead_ brother. They had a mutual agreement to _never_ be more than that, not after everything that had happened between them. "Are we ready?" she asked. The others nodded in agreement and set off.

She crouched down and swung her left leg out and round, knocking Jonathon off of his feet. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. She shot up. She felt incredible, super charged with energy. She forgot about everything. She ran a rope around Jonathon, before standing upright once more, bracing herself. Warren charged down the stairs towards her; a silly grin plastered across his face. He raised his fists.

Warren was unconscious before he hit the hard floor. One high kick to the face was all it took. Andrew surrendered immediately after that, offering up his wrists to be tied. She began to bind the three boys together.

Buffy and the gang arrived at the house and heard what sounded like someone whose ass was being severely kicked. "Shit!" yelled Spike, " Those bloody morons are beating her up!" He threw himself at the door, and it swung back on its hinges. They ran down the stairs to the basement. "Woah." Breathed Xander, "Woah!"

The room was completely trashed. They heard muffled sounds coming from the back room. Buffy cautiously moved from the stairs. "Spike, stay here. Xander, come with me." Xander followed her, leaving Spike standing on the stairs.

"Holy crap!" gasped Xander, "She kicked ass!"

Buffy smiled uncertainly at her, "Hi, I'm Buffy. There's something you should know, and I'm not gonna beat around the bush. These guys are bad guys, and there are more. Worse. Guys who aren't guys at all, but vampires, and demons. I fight them. I am the…" She cut her off, "I know who you are. You're a slayer. Just like me." Buffy's jaw dropped. The girl brushed past them and out of the room.

Spike stood, leaning casually against the banister. His blue eyes widened in shock as the red head stalked out. She looked up and his gaze met hers, and he felt a pang of confusion as he noticed the fear in her bright eyes. "Bloody hell," he rasped. She looked from side to side. "What?" she asked. "How'd you? I mean what the! What's going on?" he asked, giving up. She raised her head slowly, "They kidnapped me, I beat the hell out of them. Simple." He looked at her in complete shock, "Simple?" he echoed. She smiled faintly and hugged her arms around herself before drifting up the stairs and out of the house.

She wandered slowly through the graveyard. Everything that had happened between her and Ben had come rushing back to her. She felt empty.

Spike watched her walking, her whole body bathed in the soft moonlight. He felt her pain, and longed to know what had caused such sadness.

"You alright luv?" Spike asked. "My names isn't 'luv', it's Chi." Spike grinned, "You alright _Chi_?" She smiled feebly and nodded. "How?" he asked, remembering the scene in Warren's basement from earlier that night. "How did you do that?" She shook her head, "What did you expect?" she asked. "Did you think I'd just take it? If I'm going to die, it will be my choice. I won't be killed by anyone but myself." He felt her pain, and longed to know what had caused her so much sadness. As if she had read his mind, she spoke, "He cheated. I caught him." She looked down; confused. Why was she telling him this? He was a total stranger. He reached up and gently lifted her face, "He's not worth this pain." She stood up then and left.

Spike slouched down on the chair, trying to focus on the television that lit up his darkened crypt. He couldn't get her off of his mind. It was damned confusing. For the first time in his life he had met a girl, and really seen her, not just looked. And the more he saw, the more he realised, that he didn't just want her, he wanted to be _with _her, to know her. It broke him not to know.

The orange point of his cigarette moved back and forth, in the same constant, fluid movement. She needed that. The regularity. The calmness. The peace. The more she watched him, the more she realised that she didn't want him, she wanted to be _with_ him, to know him. It broke her not to know.

The door creaked open, cutting the silence of the crypt. Her heart fell. He wasn't there. She took another step forward. She stopped, drawing in a sharp breath of hope. There was a light shining through a trapdoor in the floor. She crossed over to it and pulled it open. She carefully made her way down the steps. She found herself in what looked like a bedroom carved into a tunnel. She picked her way across the room, and made her way around the corner at the far end.

She smiled as she saw Spike sleeping, lying sprawled on his bed. His white blonde hair resembled a crown, and it took all of her strength to keep her from running her fingers through it. She moved towards him silently.

Spike had awoken when he had caught the scent of her blood, as she climbed down into his bedroom. He had lain there, waiting to see what he would do. She had crept across to him. Spike watched her through his eyelashes. She knelt on the cold floor beside his bed. Slowly, she reached up and traced his cheekbone with her finger. She moved her hand down, and ran her thumb gently across his bottom lip. He wanted desperately to respond, to kiss her soft hands, her warm lips.

Her mind urged her to curl up beside him and sleep away her heartache. She ran her thumb across his lower lip, desperate to kiss his face, his cool lips.

She pulled away as she felt him move. She stood up and sprinted from the crypt. She had come so close, and felt so far.

She arrived back at Buffy's house ten minutes later. She had ran the whole way, trying to feel the freedom and the sense of recklessness that sprinting as fast as that had given her as a child.

Spike paced back and forth across his room. She was in his head, in his mind. Her heartbeat had ricocheted around his skull as she had touched his face, been so close to him. Then, all of a sudden, she had bolted from the bloody place, leaving him. He checked his clock. "6.30 am" He had only been in bead since five! Confused and tired, he lay down on the bed once more, wishing she were next to him, in his arms.

She had spent the day training with Buffy and Giles. Even though they were with her, she had; as always, remained apart, focusing on the fight. That night, she had returned home, exhausted. She couldn't stay here; she had to get out, to escape. She collapsed into bed, her mind made up.

Spike waited until he was sure that everyone had fallen asleep before climbing up to her room. He struggled through the window, and found her curled at the bottom of her bed, fast asleep. She rolled over as she heard him come in. She didn't ask him why he had. He crossed over to her and pulled her up, grasping her by the arms. Electricity held them together. Her lips called out for his, without ever moving. After what seemed like an eternity, her warm mouth fused with his in a storm that threatened to never cease. His hands moved to the base of her back, supporting her and bringing them closer. It was all he could do not to snarl as she pulled away. "Don't." she whispered sadly, " I can't. I'm leaving. Going back to New York." He shook his head in disbelief, "Does Buffy know?" The look in her big brown eyes gave him his answer. They became focused on his, and she opened her mouth to speak. "Say nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy found her sitting on a swing, rocking gently back and forth. She had been thinking about Spike; going over and over their kiss in her head. It had been so short but it felt like forever. She didn't hear Buffy approach; she had her iPod blasting music in her ears. Buffy tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, and soon found herself flat on her back on the ground, pinned down. The red head jumped up when she saw who it was. "Hey Buffy." She grinned sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Buffy smiled back and then grimaced as she pushed her shoulder back into its socket. "Sorry," she said, "thought you were attacking me. Force of habit." Buffy shook her head, remembering the number of times she had mistook her friends for attackers. "We have to talk," Buffy told her, " Spike came to see me." Chi shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking away, " Oh yeah?" Buffy nodded solemnly. "Chi, don't leave. We need you. This is important. It's _your_ fight. " Chi turned to face her, looking at her curiously and at the same time, with suspicion. "What do you mean?" she demanded. Buffy sighed, recalling Giles' words of warning. "Sooner or later, Buffy. Chi _must_ know." Buffy walked over to a swing and perched on the edge. She pointed to the one next to her. "Sit." She commanded.

"Giles and I have gone over this a million and one times, trying to figure out what to tell you; how to tell you. You see, you aren't supposed to be a slayer. There is only supposed to be one. However, it turns out that, when I was a toddler, one followers of the Hell God Inak-Ur got blood from me. I remember it. I cried and cried for hour, but I couldn't find the words to tell my mom what had happened." She shook her head at the thought. "Inak-Ur took my blood, and merged the power of a slayer with his own, forming you, and with his own breath he gave you life; a life as a slayer. He sent you to earth and he has lay in wait all these years for a time when your heart becomes so cold and empty, filled with pain and sadness, that you give up, and embrace darkness. The tears you have cried over Ben, that bastard, have been heard by Inak-Ur, and now it is his intention to take you, marry you, and warp your mind, moulding it in blackness, and use your power to inflict pain and destruction." Chi exhaled heavily, " Wow, way to break the news gently."

Buffy and the Scoobies sat together in the kitchen. "I don't know. She took it well, _too_ well, you know?" she sighed. Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead, "I believe I do. But maybe she can handle it. She _is_ full of surprises."

She could hear them talking about her. She knew what she had to do. She packed her possessions in her bag and climbed out of the window. She crept down the drive. She reached the street, looked to her left, then to her right, and ran.

Spike had to talk to her, to explain himself. He climbed up to her window and pulled himself inside. One look told him everything. In shock, he pulled open her door and bolted down the stairs. He found Buffy and the gang in the kitchen. Buffy saw the fear in his eyes and stood up. "What is it Spike?" she asked anxiously. Two words set the gang into immediate action: "She's gone."

Buffy turned to Giles as they left the house. "What was that you said about surprises?" she asked worriedly. Giles couldn't hide his fear. "If Inak-Ur finds her…" he broke off, unable to bring himself to consider what would happen.

The gang split and went in separate directions to search. Xander made his way to the edge of town in his car. He knew where she would have gone. The same place he used to go when he was running away from his problems.

She splashed the cold water on her warm face. She turned off the tap and left the bathroom and pulling off her dusty clothes. The motel receptionist had told her that the bus stopped outside first thing in the morning. She needed a one-way ticket out of the Hellmouth. She yanked on her pyjamas and lay down on the bed. She didn't hear the car pull up outside.

Xander managed to get a key from the greasy haired receptionist, who he was sure was coming on to him. He dispelled the thought and let himself into the room. She was lying on the bed, not moving. "Oh God!" he thought. He ran over to her and began to shake her. "Oww!" she yelled, " Xander, quit it!" He continued to shake her, not listening. "What the hell're you doing?" she growled. Xander let go sheepishly. "I could ask you the same thing." He looked directly into her brown eyes. "Come back. He wants you. Why'd you think the Trio brought you here? It doesn't matter how far or how fast you run. He will find you." Her eyes began to fill with tears. He placed his hand gently on hers. "I know you're scared, and the old cliché is that it's okay to be. Well, I'm here, as living proof, to tell you that it's not ok." He said forcefully, "You can't be _scared._ You _must_ be terrified." She collapsed into him, sobbing pitifully. "I am!" she wept, "I am."

Xander wrapped his arm around her with brotherly affection as he led her back into the Summers' home. Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Willow and Tara stood on the sunlit porch to greet them. Buffy ran out to her and hugged her, in a surprising burst of warmth. "Thank god you're alright." She whispered. The gang took it in turns to hug her. Giles was last. He held her to him like a father, "You're ready now." He smiled proudly. She looked around in wonder at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Am I dreaming?" she asked. Willow shook her head, smiling, "We've all tried to run away from our problems. What's most important is that you came back." Xander squeezed her hand and told her sincerely, "We'll be with you."

The next night, Chi decided to go out and patrol. Despite the presence of her new 'family', she still felt a sad absence in her heart, which she knew wasn't good. The dull pained called to Inak-Ur like a piercing scream. "Something's coming!" her mind warned. She spun round, stake in hand. Spike was standing casually behind her. "Alright?" he asked cockily, putting his tongue behind his teeth in that cute way of his. She turned and started to walk away. "No." she said. Spike went after her and caught her round the waist. "Wait, you gotta talk to me luv." She turned on him angrily, "I don't 'gotta' do anything! What the hell do you want Spike?" He stared into her eyes, seeking her warmth from them. He wrapped his fingers around hers. "I want you, Slayer." He said sincerely. She cringed at what he had called her and pulled away her hand, before punching him. "I am _not_ Buffy! You can't use me as a replacement for her. Another Slayer." She spat. Spike wiped the blood from his nose. "I don't want you to be!" he snarled. She rolled her eyes. "I want you." He said simply, "You're constantly on my damn mind!" She spun round; facing him, "Yeah," she laughed sarcastically, "You must have been thinking real damn hard about me when you ran to tell your precious Buffy that I was gonna run! How co-incidental! It was her you went to!" He grasped her arms tighter looked deep into her eyes. "I. Love. You." He said, slowly and deliberately. She looked back into his cerulean eyes. "No you don't; but thanks for saying it." She shook herself free of his grip and walked away.

Buffy surveyed her reflection in the full-length mirror. "Not half bad." She thought to herself. She was dressed for the Halloween Ball, as an Angel. She turned sharply as she heard someone enter the room. Chi stood in the doorway, twisting her hands anxiously. "Do I look ok?" she asked cautiously. She dressed as a mediaeval princess. "Look," Buffy guided her in front of the mirror, "You look incredible." She smiled softly at her reflection. "Thanks." She murmured.

The rest of the Scoobies arrived, all dressed up. Xander's eyes widened when he saw her. He and Anya were dressed as Batman and Batgirl. Giles; who was dressed as ancient Roman scholar, held her to him briefly, telling her that she looked "simply beautiful." She smiled bashfully as the whole gang took turns to compliment her. Dawn came dashing down the stairs in her mermaid costume and grabbed her hand. She led her out to the car where Willow and Tara were waiting; dressed as Faye Valentine and Julia from Cowboy Bebop. "Hey! I love Cowboy Bebop! Dontcha just love Spike…" her voice trailed off, and she thanked god that the car was dark enough to hide her furious blushes. Willow looked out the window absently, "I think it might rain." She observed, changing the subject. Tara started the car, and they drove off.

Spike arrived at the ball, unsure of why he had come. He had even dressed up! Ok, granted, he had just thrown on some of his old stuff and come as a Prince, but still. "This is bloody stupid!" he snarled to himself as he ascended the steps, "Congrats Spike, you're a sodding fool. Lettin' this girl drive you crazy!" The doors opened and he was greeted by thumping music and hazy lights. His ears quickly caught on to the song and he grinned. It was one of his favourites, "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. As more people surged through the doors, he found himself pushed into the heaving room. He looked around, seeking her out. When he finally caught sight of her, he felt as if he had been kicked in the head. She looked bloody beautiful! She had a long off the shoulder dress on, with draping sleeves and a form-fitting bodice. It was made from blood red silk. A tiny gold crown had been placed on top of her shining auburn hair, which had been curled, and the ends lay softly about her pale, exposed shoulders. A gold cross hung from the chain about her neck. Time seemed to slow as he watched her dance, watched her laugh. Her hair stirred softly like spun gold as she moved. Xander, Anya, Giles and the Little Bit were dancing with her, and for the first, and thankfully the only time in his unlife, he wished her were one of them. The music moved with her, in her. It was part of her.

She found herself standing alone as the next song began, Giles had offered to dance with Dawn, and Anya had dragged Xander off to dance. She listened intently to the first few lines:

"It's just a simple line  
I can still hear it all of the time  
If I can just hold on tonight  
I know that nothing,

Nothing survives,  
Nothing survives…"

Suddenly, she felt a strong, yet gentle arm around her waist, and another reach over and bring her arm up to rest on his shoulder, around his neck.

"I think I'm turned around  
I'm looking up  
Not looking down.  
And when I'm standing still  
Watching you run  
Watching you fall   
Fall into me…"

He whispered the last line into her ear, and she slowly looked up. Despite the clear warmth in those blue eyes, she pulled away. "Spike! What are you doing?" she asked uncomfortably. He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm… um… I'm sorry." He turned and walked away. She cursed herself for loving him. "You can't! You'll only put him in danger. Leave him for Buffy…" her bitter mind told her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She sat down at a table by herself. "Aww, poor baby, why're you crying? Did your boyfriend break your heart?" She shivered at the faintly familiar, icy voice coming from behind her. "Actually, he was my fiancé." She turned to face the arrogant newcomer. She stopped dead when she saw said fiancé grinning down at her nastily, newly turned, and sporting dirty blond hair. She felt herself jolt with shock as she stared into the eyes of the vamp from her dream.

Ben smirked down at her. "Hey Chi, how are ya kitten?" She stood up slowly, and began to back away. "Hey! Where d'you think you're goin'?" he growled menacingly. He grasped her shoulder and shook on his game face. "Unarmed, are we?" he asked, baring his fangs. He pointed her in the direction of the door. "Shall we?" She winced slightly as she felt him draw blood as he gripped tightly on her shoulder. "Let's go."

As he steered her towards the door, she saw Spike come striding over. "What's going on?" he asked angrily. "It's fine," she said pleadingly, "It's none of your business. Just leave us, Spike." She watched in agony as his blue eyes filed with hurt and concern. "I'm fine." She said, tightening her jaw. "Yeah, Spikey. She's _fine._" Ben smirked at him, and continued pushing her to the door, red blood dripping down her shoulder and staining her dress. Spike watched them leave, the fear in his head making him retch.

She sat down on the edge of the sofa. He had brought her back to her room. "Have you been following me?" she asked. He grinned, "I would say no. But then, I'd be lying." She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you afraid of me?" he enquired, "I could kill right now you know." She raised her hand sarcastically, and simply said, "Slayer?" Ben laughed. "So that's what you were doing all those nights." He pouted. "I must say, I'm a little relieved. I thought you were _cheating_." He laughed at his own joke. "God, you know what was great about it though?" He paused. "The fact that it was right… under… your… nose…" He had crawled up close to her now, their lips almost touching. He smiled, "You want me." He stated matter-of-factly. She smiled coquettishly. "You know what I really want?" she asked, stroking the back of his neck, "I want you, to get out of my face." She gripped the nape of his neck and yanked backwards. He snarled and pulled away from her. "God! Look at you! Prancing about with your little slayer and her buddies, and lets not forget… _Spikey_." He smiled sarcastically. "Something's coming Chels!" he declared in a singsong voice, using her real name. "And you know what? It won't be the 'something' that brutally maims and kills all of your silly little friends. It will be _you_!" he breathed headily. She shot up off the edge of the seat. "Get out!" she growled in a low voice, "Get out NOW!" He started laughing again, "You foolish, ignorant, stupid little girl!" He moved against her, pinning her against the wall. He pressed his lips harshly to hers. She slid the stake from the folds in the sleeves of her dress. As he moved towards her neck, she whispered in his ear, "I'm _not_ a little girl!" She thrust the stake into his chest, twisting it for good measure. He gave a pained look of surprise, before turning to dust. A gust of wind from the open window carried his ashes past her, dusting her with his remains. She slowly sank down onto the window seat. She slumped her head against the cool glass, and for the first time, she didn't cry…


End file.
